Best Hike Ever
by rainingmist08
Summary: Axel and Roxas go on a hike where they get into a few questionable situations. warnings. sarcasm. fluff. Axel/Roxas. Yaoi dont like dont read.


Best Hike Ever

Okay so I wrote this typing whatever came to mind first trying not to stop until I had a random story. Which I do believe I sorta accomplished considering that I did this while procrastinating my studying for my last final before xmas break…my brain was already on break. Not fair that it left the rest of me behind but that's not the point. Hope at least someone enjoys this and laughs as much as I did making it up!

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Fluffy white clouds lazily drifted by unaware of the uncomfortable situation I, Roxas, had gotten myself into. To recap over the past few hours, me and my best friend Axel had decided for whatever crazy idea to forgo video games for our first day of spring break as we had been planning on and go for a hike. Yes a hike, which neither of us been on since we were just small children when our families weren't so busy working and caught up in the city life. But perhaps the constant concrete, traffic, and the just plain old hustle and bustle of the constant city life had gotten too routine. So we each grabbed a pack and stuffed them with food, water, first aid, pepper spray, and other necessary hiking items and headed out the door.

Deciding that Axels bright red truck with its four-wheel drive was the better choice to my small zippy sports car which would probably bottom out on the road that as we figured was filled with pot holes. And so we were out the door at a surprising ten am and on our way for the hour and a half drive to the small range of mountains a good distance away from the city. As usual we listened to our random CD mixes and playfully argued the whole way. Surprisingly there weren't many people out hiking the trail, but then again this isn't one of the popular ones that the city people come to as it does have its hikers trek through some muskeg for a few miles. The hike started out just like I figured it would: Axel leaving me behind with his long legs then being the first to complain and stop for a break…pretty much just giving me time enough to catch up to him before starting off and not letting me get a break. It's not like either of us are out of shape considering were both in soccer, but the first mile of this hike was either just stairs or a steep incline so by the time we got to the first flat section I was losing my breath and ready for a break. And what does Axel think I need instead of a good break but some water dumped over my head from his water bottle and then take off running knowing that I'd be pissed and run his ass down.

Of course just that gets me into this awkward situation. When he turned around so see how close I was to him, I tried stopping and swerving around him. I was partially successful as I did avoid crashing headlong into him, but I ended tripping and beginning to fall off the trail, which by the way dropped off ten feet down before leveling out some before continuing the steep descent down the rest of the mountain. I guess fortunately Axel caught me and I wasn't hurt, but he ended up falling with and shielding me from the bushes that slowed our rolling fall down the ten foot drop. Of course as luck would have it, I ironically land on top of him straddling his hips and clutching his shirt with my head held protectively by his hands against his strong chest.

Ohh did I mention that I also happen to be in love with my best friend here and have been for years. Yeah I think I forgot that not so minor detail. Sounds so cliché huh. Guy in love with his best friend, too afraid to say anything so it won't ruin the relationship, keeping himself in check, falling even more in love by all the little things, and then gets into an awkward situation where head over heels in love guys spills his guts. Sound about right? Well I'm actually pretty sure that Axel already knows. When it comes to me, he can read me like an open book with neon large bold type print without even trying. Guess that's what I get for being best friends with the guy for as long as I can remember.

So even as I'm blushing and currently acting like a total (damn the saying) a school girl at the moment clutching onto his shirt like a life line and not even trusting myself to move or look up and preferring the view of his shirt at the moment, I keep still and wait for him to make the first move. Sure enough after a few moments, he shifts but starts laughing like a lunatic; his whole body is shaking from his mirth and jostling me long with it. Slowly I look up at him only to see his eyes closed in happy half crescents as his mouth is open letting out one of my favorite sounds: his laughter. My grip relaxes on his shirt as I join him laughing, though more at myself for the irony of this situation. I slowly roll off him and onto my back reluctant to leave his constantly warm body. "Boy that was sure the adrenaline rush huh Roxie?" he manages after most of his laughter settles down. Another one of my favorite sounds his voice…okay well maybe all my favorite sounds come out of Axels mouth, still not sure what my all time favorite is, but it would have to be between his talking voice, laughter, the sounds he make when surprised or tickled, or when he growls when he's frustrated or being protective of something. Like that one time he-

Okaay now, back to the present, "haha yeah it was" I laugh beginning to sit up. When I look over Axel is already on his feet (dunno how he manages to do things right next to me so quickly without me noticing) and offers his hands to pull me up. Gratefully I accept and he pulls me until I'm standing on my feet once more. No I didn't somehow sprain my ankle or injure myself in any way let alone in a way that would require Axel to carry me back; my life is not that cliché thank you very much.

He looks me over once I'm up and asks if I'm okay. Always the first to laugh before making sure that everyone's alright, that's him for you. I answer that I'm fine and make sure he is too. He ruffles my hair (and yes, my heart did speed up when he did that) before he turns and starts climbing back up to the trail which we just ohh so gracefully fell from. Trailing behind him, I get an amazing view of his ass which I take the opportunity to admire. As much as I call him a pervert, I can't help but admire him like this or keep perverse thoughts/daydreams about the two of us as a couple. But unlike Axel (damn I do like saying his name) I don't vocalize them so I guess that make me a closet pervert? That sound about right. If not ohh well as I do get to enjoy the views and images I do get on occasion all to myself. Alrighty, now I'm really sounding like a perv. Best to stop that train of thought before I make myself look like an idiot…wait why am I having this conversation/argument with myself and did I just-. Never mind, best to advert my eyes now before he notices and back to the trail which I'm just climbing back onto.

After a few traded words, we decide to continue our hike, but this time Axel isn't a jerkface and doesn't takes off ahead of me with his giraffe legs, and instead goes my pace. Thankfully. Though I think that he feels guilty for me tripping off the trail…of course I don't blame him, but it also wouldn't have happened if he didn't dump water on me and run, but I also got a nice break and inadvertently got to be flush against Axel. Yup, no complaints here at all.

As I mentioned before there is a few miles of muskeg to trek through. I have to admit though that it is probably my favorite part. It feels open, but at the same time protected with the trees dispersed through the meadows. And as always I enjoy the view and think that this is one of my favorite natural landscapes as it's so unique to me. However, this is about Axel not the muskeg. Axel, the amazing guy walking next to me with the long spiky bright sharpie red hair, dazzling emerald eyes that are always shining with tons of emotion, sexy facial tattoos, the smooth velvet voice that always makes me feel safe and secure, his fiery, mischievous, playful, humorous personality, and his amazingly perfect body which is toned exactly to my ideal idea of a perfect body: toned so it looks like its natural (which by the way it is), not unnecessary amount of muscle like body builders have; just a perfect amount of muscle to make him come across as strong, but no overly so and just pure Axel.

Thought back to where I was before I went into describing my sexy best friend…sexy really should not be used when describing a best friend, but…too late for that. So as I was saying the muskeg not only lasted a few miles, but it also represented the end of the hike, where the muskeg ended with the trail when it came upon a cliff. Now we stop and have our lunch at this cliff, mind you sitting a good ten feet away from the edge as a precaution as there is signs warning of loose ground near the edge. And so we enjoy our meal relentlessly teasing each other as usual, but also enjoying the amazing view that looked over the small mountain range with some of the mountains still snowcapped. Absolutely breath taking if I do say so myself, though I would use a different word like 'pretty cool' (guess that's two words) if asked what I thought about the view here. (I refuse to be as damn…like a school girl…as I am on the inside and avoid vocalizing it if I can help it.)

Apparently my life wasn't cliché enough for itself as fate or whatever seemed to think it would be funny to complete my life's cliché here, in what (now as I think about it) a romantic setting. Ya know all alone with your love interest, in the wilderness with no one around but you two, having a picnic, a great scenic view, and having great conversations. Yup, you guess it, I end up admitting my feelings for the guy, but probably not in quite the way you are thinking…hopefully different if just a bit… I guess I had it coming though, not that I would complain about it at all as it did turn out like it could in my dreams.

As it so happened we had been sitting on one of the muskeg trees, you know the ones where some of the branches have ended up growing horizontally? Yeah those so I ohh so gracefully slip off backwards when Axel is waving his arms about excitedly acting out a scene from some movie we watched last week, so to avoid getting hit, I leaned backwards. Today just seems to be my day for falling and Axel catching me but falling anyways. So as I slipped, Axel saw out of his peripheral vision and spins to catch me and stop my fall, however he ends up slipping when he stands up to fast turning around to face me. This ends up with him falling on top of me as the hottie…cough cough clumsy idiot falls on me. I land on my back with my feet propped up on the branch still and Axel's arms out on either side of my head so he doesn't crush me with his thighs up on the branch and his feet sticking up in the air behind him. And his face, well it didn't end up with his lips on mine sorry to disappoint, but they were a few inches from it I do admit.

"Your eyes are blue" is the first thing out of Axels mouth. Needless to say I would have face palmed if his head wasn't in the way. "No and I thought they were green like yours" I say in a surprised mocking tone. After that know what happens? Nothing, we just stare at each other like we've never seen each other's eye color not move a single muscle or even attempting to move apart. Not that I can go too far with him over me like this. If only we- "this would be the part when we'd kiss huh?" he questions in that ohh so sexy low voice of his whispering. I don't dare nod in case of brushing our lips together so instead I answer "yeah I guess if we were boyfriends" in a complete monotone voice.

My eyes are trained on his, but from the way they're shining right now, I know if I could see his lips, they'd be drawn in a self proud smirk. My brain isn't really processing much right now, besides how close and warm Axel is, but with a "good" from Axel in a voice that I immediately recognize as his tone for finishing scheming something up, my brain starts to work a little faster, but not fast enough for what happened next.

Did you already guess what happened next? Well I'm sure you guessed right since he closed his eyes and eliminated the gap between our lips to press them together ohh so gently. And yes it felt way better than I could have ever had imagined and yes my brain did stop thinking and only rebooted when he pulled back and kissed me on the nose asking "so will you be my foxy Roxy" with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. Needless to say I agreed and kissed him back making it official. After that I'm sure you can use your imagination for whatever could happen next and as the saying goes the rest is history. And yes we did have a happily ever after.  
.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`..`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Well review if you wish, would love that actually to see if anyone did find this story at least entertaining. Must admit not anywhere near my best writing and mostly done to amuse myself. Happy holidays


End file.
